


The Third Wheel

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Jealousy, Loneliness, Season 2, Spoilers, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody isn't the only one feeling left out now that Doc and Frankie are in on the secret. As Charlie tries to stay out of the way Doc and Boulder's scientific Bromance, he may just find those fatherly lessons in empathy for the bots are paying off. LiteraryFanFiction's SAT word challenge. Season 2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

Charlie smiled, nodded, and wondered if they knew how little he was getting.

Boulder continued talking, yellow eyes lit up like flames, hands gesturing emphatically. Doc Greene tried to nod sagely, but the bobs came out with the eagerness of a puppy. Normally, Charlie could follow either one on his own. Normally, the verdant bot would simplify his explanation, or Greene would find a metaphor that worked. Tonight, they bounced ideas off each other so quickly that Charlie could feel his eyes darting back and forth, and his peripheral vision revealed subtle movements of his middle son's head. Even Graham seemed stumped.

"We'll have a working prototype soon, Chief. Then we'll show you," Boulder conceded.

"Sure. I should probably go help Cody with his homework tonight, anyway." Charlie stood. "Doc, I was thinking of taking the boat out his weekend. You interested?"

Greene offered a nervous smile, "Sorry, old friend. Anna wants to catch a concert on the mainland Saturday. I'm afraid we'll have to fish some other time."

"Right. Frankie going with you?"

"No, Heatwave said something about working with the children."

Charlie nodded, said his goodbyes, and made for the door. As he passed by the empty shelves and lonely aisles, he fought a sigh. So that was everyone: Doc and Baranova attending a concert, Kade and Haley heading to Boston, Boulder and Graham studying for Graham's online classes, Heatwave with Cody and Frankie doing goodness knows what, and Blades and Chase watching some asinine reality TV show. Charlie had noticed and pitied Cody's jealousy now that the Greenes were in on the secret, but he never thought he would mirror it.

He walked out into the moonlight, its silver rays drawing his attention to the car waiting for him. Chase's lights came on as he approached. The door popped as he neared, and he climbed in, buckling up.

"Let's head home, Chase."

"Very well. "

They drove in silence a while, Chase handling the road as Charlie looked up at the moon. Though he knew he was sitting inside another life, it was all too easy to spend these rides alone.

"Chief?"

"Yes, Chase?"

The car hesitated, holographic face staring from the monitor with wide eyes. "Would you like to join Chase and myself in our TV marathon this weekend? We are interested in learning which genera of TV programs you prefer."

Charlie sighed. "Chase, that's nice of you to offer, but—"

"If you are not interested in television, we would not be offended if you brought another distraction, such as reading material. We desire your company."

"Why?" Charlie squeezed the wheel. "Why now?"

"Because the function of a friend is to support one's friends," Chase responded, staid. "And we are familiar with the displeasure that accompanies friends spending time with new friends at your exclusion."

Finally he grinned. "OK, Chase. You're sure about bringing a book?"

"I have already acquired a piece by a local author for you." The holographic face grinned back.


End file.
